


A Night You'll Always Remember And Yearn To Forget

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Protective Sam Winchester, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Something happens to Recce and Sam is there. Don't like, don't read, don't hate bitches.





	A Night You'll Always Remember And Yearn To Forget

Sam arrived at a bar to meet up with Dean and Recce and was met by his sister as soon as he came through the door.

“Sammy!” She exclaimed. “How are ya?! Have you tried these drinks?!” She picked one up and handed it to him.

“They're supposedly ‘artismal’ which I think means _strong_.” She giggled.

Sam took a seat beside her, swigging from the cup. He glanced around her at Dean.

“How many of these has she had?

“If you can believe it, that's her first.” Dean replied, taking  a long sip of his own drink.

Recce lowered her voice and glared at her brothers, each in turn.

“I'm being chased by two demons and we just finished a  _ long _ case. I need this.”

Sam looked from her to Dean, who shrugged. Sam shook his head good naturedly and took another swig of his drink.

* * *

When his phone rang, Sam was sitting alone at the bar. Recce had left with some guy earlier and Dean was a couple tables over, a woman on each arm. Sam took a glance at the caller ID and identified the number as Recce's. He answered.

“Hey kiddo, what's up?”

His inquiry was met with shaky breathing and a whispered, “S-Sammy…” 

Sam’s brow furrowed with worry.

“Recce? What's going on?”

“H-he… He…” She breathed.

“Where are you?” Sam asked, worried for her, but pissed he’d let this happen.

“I-I don't know.” She stammered. “The drugs…”

“Okay, um…” Sam thought for a moment. “I'll turn on the tracker in the phone.”

Sam pulled his computer out of his bag and activated the phone tracker, zoning in on her location.

“Gotcha. You're in an alleyway three blocks from the bar. I'll be right there.”

The last thing Sam heard before he hung up was a whimper and Recce’s quiet trembling voice.

“Hurry, Sammy.”

* * *

Sam turned the corner into the alley and found Recce, her shirt in tatters and her pants halfway off laying on the ground. He ran to her side, her name a shout from his lips.

“Recce!”

She flinched and wrapped her arms around herself, shielding herself. Sam bent down and draped his jacket around her. It’s smooth on the inside and soft on the outside. She breathed in the scent of it, like Sam, it smells of motel soap, salt, and gunpowder, a smell Recce has come to associate with safety and love.

“There.” He said softly.

“W-won't you be cold?” She asked quietly.

“I've got another jacket in the Impala.” He replied tenderly. “I'll be fine. Keep it. Can you walk?”

She shook her head, ashamed at needing so much help.

“Okay. Let's get you back to the motel.” Sam smiled softly at her.

He picked her up and when they arrived back at the motel, they found Dean passed out on the couch. Sam put Recce to sleep in his own bed and zonked out himself in Dean's. They won't talk about the incident again.


End file.
